Gabriel's Little Angel
by CastielsGirl2018
Summary: Ashlynn's mom was a hunter. But when she doesn't come back from a hunt, Ash teams up with a sarcastic archangel to find out why. Dean and Sam try to keep her out of the apocalypse, Castiel tries to figure out what she really is and Gabriel must do anything to keep the truth from her.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as everyone around me hurried to prepare. This was probably my uncle's most important promotion ever, and yet I couldn't bring myself to care. I just wanted to leave. To see my mom again. But she was out on a hunt. A very important hunt that even her own brother knew nothing about. He thought she was a businesswoman who always went on long extended trips. But he was wrong. They all were. My mom was a modern day hero. I closed my eyes and leaned my head on the window. She was under appreciated. No one ever thanked her. That's just how it was. It made me mad.

"Ashlynn, time to come downstairs!" my aunt called.

I rolled my eyes, not answering. I hated my aunt. She always said my mom was a drunk who didn't want anything to do with me. That my mom was such a slut that she didn't even know who my dad was. Yet, my mother always told me stories about him. About his sense of humor, about how his family was torn apart so he ran. She told me that I got my love of sweets from him. She told me everything, so I knew my aunt was wrong.

Sighing again, I got up and ran out of my room. The house was busy, full of family and friends. I put on a smile, and ran to hug my uncle.

"Congrats, Uncle Jerry!" I exclaimed.

He laughed and hugged me back. He was much more loving toward me. He was my mom's brother after all. So when I pulled away, he frowned.

"Ash," he said, using my nickname, "I know you miss her. She said she'd be home Saturday."

I widened my smile.

"I know!"

Jerry gave a sad smile before leaving to greet more guests. I immediately got to work, heading toward the kitchen to help hand out drinks. Even though I hated almost everyone here, I still had to be gracious. For Jerry. I opened the door and froze. Somebody was already in there, talking to my aunt. She seemed mad at the man, ready to hit him. Yet he was calm, if not a bit sad. I stayed out of sight so I could eavesdrop.

"Gabriel, you can't just show up here," my aunt hissed.

The man sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I know, I know. Just, I need to see Dana," he said.

 _Why would he need to see my mom?_ I thought. I quickly knocked and entered. They both jumped and turned to look at me.

"Aunt Madison, Uncle Jerry needs you," I lied.

She sighed and rushed off. Immediately, I grabbed the drinks, putting them on a tray. Then I snuck over to the fridge, reached up, and stole a chocolate from the top. The man smiled at me.

"I think those are up there for a reason."

I winked at him.

"I'm afraid guests aren't allowed in the kitchen, sir."

He nodded and went into the living room. I watched him go. _I wonder who he is,_ I said to myself.

The next morning, I woke up to arguing. Jerry was yelling at Madison, and she was trying to calm him down. Curiosity got the best of me, and I rushed downstairs to see what was wrong. They stood by the front door, Jerry holding a letter, the envelope looking like it was from Bobby Singer, a friend of mom's.

"What's happening?" I asked cautiously.

They both froze before looking at me. Madison had been crying. Jerry looked torn. My heart shattered. It all made sense now. A letter from Bobby, the arguing, the sorrow on their faces. I covered my mouth, trying not to cry. _Mom...?_

"Ash," Jerry started. "I'm sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

Jerry and Madison were quick to plan a funeral. Not surprising, since Bobby told them that my mom was dead. I knew the truth though. In the letter, Bobby told me to call him. That he needed to talk to me. My uncle tried to eavesdrop, of course, but I was able to keep him from heating. Bobby told me that my mom was missing, and that there was still a chance that she was alive. So I asked Madison to five me till Sioux Falls so I can" collect the things my mom left at Bobby's." When we arrived, I immediately ran to the door, telling her to just leave me there for a few hours. Bobby answered on the first knock. I hugged him, happy to see him after so long. When I was little, mom used to leave me with him. He always tested me like his own. So he didn't hesitate to hug me back.

We went inside, and I could already heard arguing. Dean and Sam Winchester, more of my mom's friends, were in the living room, trying to decide who was going and who was staying. Though, when they saw me, they stopped. Immediately, Sam crossed the room and took me into his arms. Dean follows soon after. When they pulled away, my curiosity got the best of me.

"What are you two arguing about?" I asked.

They looked at each other, like they weren't sure whether they should tell me. Finally, Dean cleared his throat.

"One of us is going to look for your mom," he said.

My breath hitched, and I looked down so I wouldn't cry.

"And the other?"

Sam knelt down to my level.

"Is going to stay with you," he whispered.

I smiled, and wrapped my arms around his neck. I know that hunts had gotten harder with the apocalypse, so the fact that they were willing to take this tone for me meant a lot. I let go of Sam, and went to sit on the couch. The boys took this chance to talk in the kitchen. They whispered so I couldn't really hear them, but I did hear Bobby mention a "Gabriel." I furrowed my eyebrows. _That was the name of the man Aunt Madison was talking to,_ I thought. Standing up, I looked out the window. She seemed pretty angry when they talked, so maybe she knew him; like on a personal level. Plus, he knew my mom. My eyes widened and I looked at my feet in thought. _This Gabriel might know where she is!_ I smiled a bit, and rushed into the kitchen.

"Gabriel knew my mom!"

* * *

? Point of View:

I sighed as I watched the druggies try to figure out if the aliens were just a trip. For some reason, giving these assholes their just desserts just wasn't fun. That never happened, so I knew something was wrong. I wished Madison had told me where to find Dana. I need to know if she's okay. Ever since those two idiots started the apocalypse, and set my brother free, I've had to keep an close watch on Dana. However, recently, I haven't been able to find her. So I looked for her next of kin instead. _Though, I didn't know Jerry had a daughter..._ Sighing again, I snapped, making the aliens disappear. Those junkies could wait. I unfurled my wings, and went to the one place I never thought I would. Church.

It was empty, thank father. I looked around, feeling kind of weird. The humans got a lot of things right, but the stories they have in the bible were a little off. So, me being in a church, getting involved in this people who worship misunderstandings, made me feel weird. Though, I knew that Dana loved church, so...I was going to look in the towns I knew she was in recently. She always goes to pray before a hunt. _I never thought I would care this much about a human,_ I said to myself. Sure, humans were fun, but falling in love with one never crossed my mind. I shook my head. _Have to concentrate._ I put on a smile, my signature grin, and walked toward the back office. Time to see the preacher.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean ended up being the one to leave and look for my mom. He left two hours ago, after I explained that Gabriel was at my house the night before I found out she was missing. They were fairly surprised that the archangel would be interested in Dana Howard. I was just surprised that an archangel came to my house. I sighed, leaning back. Since Dean left, Bobby had immediately gotten to work digging up all the info he gave my mom. Sam was upstairs in the shower. So I was kind of bored. I needed something to do, and I needed it now. I was my mother's daughter. I couldn't just sit around and do nothing. I closed my eyes, and tilted my head toward the ceiling. I really missed her. So much...if only I could help find her. Suddenly, my eyes flew open and I sat up straight. _What if I could?_ I asked myself. I mean, Dean let it slip that I just had to pray for the angel I wanted to see. I could summon Gabriel. Maybe he could help...I stood up and yelled into the living room that I would be outside. Bobby mumbled an okay, and I ran out the door. Now, I knew that him or Sam wouldn't approve of my idea, so I made sure to go far into the yard of cars. Once I found the perfect spot, I stopped. I put my hands together, looking toward the sky. _God, let this work..._

"Um...Gabriel...my name is Ashlynn Howard. I need to talk about Dana. She...uh...went-"

"Missing?"

I jumped, turning around to face where the voice had come from. In front of me stood the man from the party. Gabriel. He was wearing the same thing, and his hands in his pockets. His stance was careless, but his expression was anything but. He looked worried and pissed at the same time. I immediately backed up a bit, and looked down at my hands.

"Y-yes...she's missing," I stuttered.

He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. Apparently he was expecting that answer, but hoping he didn't get it. Which confused me. How would an archangel know my mom? And why would he be worried? I was about to ask when he suddenly disappeared. My eyes widened as I took a few steps forward.

"Wait! I called you here because I need your help!"

Nothing. _Dammit!_ I kicked the dirt. Maybe Dean and Sam were right. Maybe Gabriel wasn't one to care. I sighed before stalking back to the house. _I'll have to do it on my own then._

* * *

 _"Ashlynn, no matter what, you can't tell Jerry what I do. Okay?" my mother told me._

 _I nodded. She always told me this when she left me with her brother. He wasn't supposed that she put herself in danger everyday. That she was at risk of dying everyday. I smiled. She was a hero in my eyes, and I always knew that she would never lose to the monsters. She saw my smile, and matched it with her own. She reached out to ruffle my hair. She always did that. It was her way of telling me that she never leave me alone. Telling me that she would always come home. She picked me up and put me on her hip. We went up to the door and she knocked. Almost instantly, Aunt Madison opened it. Her face turned sour upon seeing us. She hated my mom. She always said that my mom should never be able to come get me; that she wasn't fit to raise me. Mommy smiled politely._

 _"Hello, Madi."_

 _Madison grunted, reluctantly stepping aside to let us in. Jerry rounded the corner, rushing to give us a hug._

 _"Hey! I thought you be here until tomorrow," he said._

 _Mom put me down before handing him my bag. Jerry always took me without question, and gave me back without question. He loved mom too much to argue. So he willingly took my bag, swinging it onto his shoulder._

 _"I decided to come early so that me and you could catch up," mom said._

 _Jerry smiled and nodded. I didn't want to hear the rest of their conversation, so I ran to my room. All of my toys were still there. All the things my mom got me from her trips over the years. I grinned, running to grab a teddy she got me from Sioux Falls, South Dakota. She got it from her friend, Bobby. I picked it up and sat down against the bed. Even though I seemed happy, I didn't want my mom to leave...I frowned before burying my face into the teddy. Tears filled my eyes._ Don't leave...


	4. Chapter 4

**? Point of view:**

The girl who called me. She wasn't Jerry's daughter. She was Dana's. But I knew for a fact that she wasn't human either. I don't t know why I didn't see it as that stupid party. She's nephilim. That, plus the fact that she is Dana's daughter...oh no.

* * *

 **Ash**

I sighed as I walked back to the house. Gabriel just left. I can't believe he came here, showing concern, and then just leaves. I thought that he could help. Maybe Sam and Dean were right. He was unreliable. I shook my head and looked toward the sky. I ached to see my mom again. She was the only real thing in my life. Everything else was a lie. Uncle Jerry and Aunt Madison would never know the truth, and I can't vent to anyone else. Dean, Sam, and Bobby were always going to be temporary solutions, and my father wasn't in the picture at all. The only one I could talk to was my mom. Just thinking about her being missing made me angry. I clenched my fist, and kicked the dirt. I was seventeen dammit! I was not going to just sit by and hope that Dean finds her.

I ran into the house, and began searching the kitchen. I needed a silver knife, a bottle of holy water, and salt. The salt and knife were easy to find. The holy water, however, wasn't. I ran around like a chicken with my head cut off. _Where is it?!_ I mentally screamed. I searched the fridge, the liquor cupboard, the pantry. Nothing! After about thirty minutes, I stopped and hit a wall. I was panicking. I wasn't thinking straight. Taking a deep breath, I sat myself down and played with the knife. Maybe I could ask Sam to help me. _No. He would never let me leave..._ Maybe he would let me help with research. At least I would be doing something.

I slowly got up and yelled for Sam. It didn't take long for him to come running. He had his gun out like he was expected a monster, but put it away when he found no danger. I looked at him, near tears.

"What's wrong, Ash?" he asked, coming toward me.

I sniffled and hugged him.

"I f-feel so helpless...m-m-my mom is missing a-a-and I can't do a-anything," I sobbed.

Sam wrapped his arms around me, and held me tight. We didn't know each other well, having only met on a few occasions, but he knew my mother. He knew that she was a kind, caring woman. Plus, she was a damn good hunter. He would do anything to bring her home. I knew that for a fact, but I hated this helpless feeling.

"Aw, quit making the poor girl cry Sammy," someone suddenly said.

Both Sam and I jumped and turned toward the kitchen's entrance. Leaning against the door was Gabriel, smirking at us. Once I regained my composure from him scaring us, I marched right up to him and punched him in the chest. Then I did it again...and again. I let out all me pent up anger through every hit, getting even more pissed that none of it affected him.

"You are such an ass!" I yelled, forgetting about my earlier social anxiety. "I prayed to you for a reason! Aren't you supposed to help?!"

Sam rushed to pull me away from the archangel, as if he thought that Gabriel would retaliate in any way. However, Gabriel was actually looking at me in surprise, rubbing his chest like he felt the pain of my "attack." Though, he went right back to his arrogant self. All three of us sat in silence for a while so that I had the chance to calm down. I knew Sam was wanting to ask me what was going on, but I guess he couldn't find the words. He most likely wanted to know why I would pray to this asshole. It wasn't the kind of thing I could explain though. Suddenly, I had a question of my own. I looked at Gabriel.

"Why did you come back?"

The archangel smiled. Sam nodded, probably wondering the same thing.

"You were the one who wanted my help."

"You called him, Ash?" Sam butt in. He sounded disappointed. "Even though Dean and I said that we would handle it?"

I shrug him off and walked toward the counter. I hopped onto it, looking from the hunter to the angel and back. _Mom,_ I thought. _You wouldn't believe my company._ I sighed and put my head in my hands. Just thinking about her hurt. My life was so weird. It has been turned upside down. I never imagined that I would be in this situation; talking to _The_ Archangel Gabriel. Or that I might never see my mom again. _No! I will see her!_ I looked up with a determined glare. I hopped off the counter, standing tall. Sam and Gabriel looked at me weirdly.

"I'm not helpless," I declared. "and I'm going to find my mom. Whether you like it or not."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Short, I know. I'm sorry for taking so long...I have a lot of shit going on. Anyway, enjoy._**

Sam sighed as we crossed the state line into Colorado. It had been a long drive, one that Gabriel had no interest in joining. The entire way, Sam had attempted to get me to change my mind. I ignored him every time. After all, my mother had taught me enough, and I had a Winchester and an Archangel with me. I was going to find her. Even if I died. I rubbed my eyes, yawning quietly. Night fell not too long ago, and I hadn't slept really since we left Bobby's. I just couldn't. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw my mom in pain. Immense pain. Sighing, I looked out my window. Hunter life sucked.

"What are you thinking about, Ash?" Sam asked suddenly.

I turned to look at him. His eyes were on the road, but I could tell by the way he white knuckled the steering wheel that he was tense.

"Nothing much. Just that I hope to find her soon," I replied.

Sam didn't respond. He was probably thinking the same thing. After all, he knew what it was like to lose his parents, and he told me once that he didn't want anyone else to go through that. So I took his silence as agreement. I sighed again, before crossing my legs in a criss-cross motion. I wondered where Dean had gotten with the case. I wondered if he had a clue as to what happened yet. Somehow, I doubted it. He would've called by now. Same with Gabriel. Which brought up another question. Why Gabriel changed his mind about helping. He didn't really seem like the kind of guy to help a hunter. He seemed more like a...uh...trickster? I didn't know. I smiled at the thought though. I knew that angels had a wide range of abilities from watching Castiel in action, but Gabriel was an _archangel_ for Christ's sake! His abilities would obviously far surpass Castiel's.

"Hey, Sam? How long have you known Gabriel?" I asked.

Sam stiffened and turned to give me a look that said _why do you care?_ But I ignored it. After a few seconds, he reluctantly answered.

"Not long, I guess...a few weeks before the apocalypse..."

I nodded. So he knew what kind of person...angel...whatever, Gabriel was. Though, Sam didn't really seem to want to talk about him. I smirked. _Wonder why?_

* * *

I woke up to Sam shaking me. He looked as tired as I felt, and he was already holding my bag. I looked around. We were stopped at a motel. Instantly I glared at him. He raised his hands in surrender.

"I need sleep too, Ash," he said. "Besides, this is motel Dean's at. So calm down."

My eyes widened, and I glanced out the window. The motel was a small, remote place. It looked a little run down. The perfect place for a hunter to set up. My mom was here; I just know it. I sighed and climbed out of the truck. Then I stretched. Sam lead me up to our room, and Dean met us at the door. He looked kind of proud, but also...disappointed.

"Couldn't sit around?" he asked me.

I shook my head. Dean sighed and told me to get some sleep. I didn't argue, but even as I lay there, I could hear Sam telling him about my deal with Gabriel, and his disapproval over the whole situation. As I finally closed my eyes, I heard a voice whisper _We will find your mother, Ashlynn._


End file.
